The Lost Girl Of Takhalay
by TPianoNarwhal
Summary: When Clara, Amy and The Doctor go to a planet known for its views. They didnt think they would find a little girl. What will the trio do to help this little girl? How does Sarah Jane take into looking after her. Might be rated T in later scenes..
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- hope you enjoy, please review?**_

"How about this amazing planet called Takhalay?" The doctor waved his arms up in enthusiasm, while he pressed button and pulled levers on the TARDIS.

"Oh yeah, whats so amazing about that planet then?" Amy asked.

"Oh its amazing!" The doctor cheered.

"Yes.. you've established that, but why?" Clara asked.

"Its an uninhabitated planet, so we would be the only ones there! The scenery its just- I was gobsmacked the first time i went there! You need to see it!" The Doctor span round and he pulled the last lever, the TARDIS jolted as it started into action, Amy and Clara held tight to the bars.

"AND WE ARE HERE!" The doctor ran to the door, he grabbed both doors by his hands and pushed them outward, leaving his arms in the air as he took in the sight. Clara and Amy soon followed behind him, their mouths wide.

"Wow." Clara gasped, The Doctor did say that it would make you speechless.

"Is that an ocean?" Amy asked, she pointed tot eh collection of water in the distance, it was a sunset pink colour. It was surrounded with multicoloured plants, Amy wasnt sure what they were, something alien for sure.

"Yes! The good old Ocean of Takhalay! The species here used to call it, Takaha." The doctor bellowed.

"Im gonna go and walk around for a bit" Clara said, she wandered off into the distance, Amy went the opposite way.

"Meet back here in about 20 miniutes!" He threw his sonic screwdriver in the air, and caught it again. He laughed to himself and took in the views, he soon began walking again.

* * *

Clara had gone quite far out, she tripped over a rock and dropped her bag. She rubbed her knee in pain. "Damn rocks." Clara complained, thats when she saw a hand grab her bag and swipe it. It was down a small hole. Clara kneeled down and peered into the hole. "Hello?" She asked.

"Doctor?" Clara shouted.

"Yes!?" The doctor replied.

"Didnt you say this place had noone here?" Clara asked. Still peering into the hole. "Cause i think, you may be wrong." She watched as The Doctor came over to her, only to have Amy follow.

"HELLO?" The doctor shouted down the hole.

"Be a bit more gentle.." Amy told him.

"Are you okay?" Clara asked. She had no idea if she was talking to anyone. Thats when a little girl came out, Amy and Clara helped her out of the hole, after a little persuasion of course.

"Hi, I'm Clara" Clara introuduced herself. "Are you okay?"

"I'm Larahtey.. call me Lara" The little girl whispered, she mustve been around 10 years old. She had blonde hair, nothing seemed like she was alien. Apart from a mark on the back of her neck and palm, in the shape of little swirls with some circles round it.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked her.

"I lived here, before my family and people died out."

"How?" Clara asked, the little girl rubbed her arm, it was clear she was nervous.

"The Takahalay's are very emotive people. These species died out when another planet came to war with them. The Takhalays would pick up emotions then take them. So when another planet came to war with them, they reacted. Everyone died out"

"How comes Lara didnt?"

"Genetic fault. I didnt get that emotion part. Now im here alone." She explained.

"Well not for much longer, you can come with us, i think i know the exact place for you to go. Sarah Janes." The Doctor told her.


	2. Reunion

_**A/N- I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER :D and if you are reading, please review?It doesnt take long, and i need to know whether this story is actually good :)**_

"Excuse me, why cant Lara stay at mine? I am a babysitter after all, ive worked my magic on Artie and Angie!" Clara said

"Do you think you could look after an alien kid?" The doctor quizzed her, Amy watched closley.

"Well- more importantly, what makes you think that this Sarah Jane can?"

"She has 2 kids, one of them was a ticking time bomb made by the flesh kind to blow up the metal kind. Her teenage son was made by the Bane, so i think that concludes that."

"Was she young and attractive too Doctor?" Amy asked him.

"No! I mean Yes! I mean.. she looks okay. She is an older companion of mine." The Doctor said, his mind battled with himself. He pulled the lever of the TARDIS and made his way to Sarah Jane's.

* * *

_SARAH JANE POV_

_I was checking up on any alien activities in the area, when Mr Smith burst into action. He opened up, and told me something amazing._

_"The Doctor is entering the attic" Mr Smith informed._

_"What?! Really? The Doctor- My Doctor.." I stood up, i began to hear the wurring of his TARDIS._

* * *

EVERYONE POV

"Hey My Sarah Jane Smith! How are you?" The Doctor wrapped his arms around her, his smile beaming on his face. Clara and Amy soon came out with Lara.

"Oh, i see you have some new companions" Sarah said. "Are they good?"

"They're amazing! Just as amazing as you!" The Doctor laughed.

"Hi, Im Amy" Amy stuck her hand out, Sarah Jane soon took hold of it and greeted her, Clara did the same.

"We have a little favour, we knew you were the exact woman for the job!" The Doctor swung his arm around Sarah Jane's shoulder.

"What might that be?" Sarah asked him inquisitive.

"You could look after Lara? She came from the planet Takahalay, and she could do with someone, someone who understands where she is coming from."

"Of course, of course" Sarah Jane said.

"WOW! A SPACESHIP!" Sky skipped into the room.

"This is my little girl, Sky. Sky, this is the Doctor, oh and this is Lara."

"Hi Lara, Im Sky!"

"Your the Doctor? Mum has told me all about you! Rani, Clyde and Luke met you on her wedding day. They said that you can change faces?"

"Last time i saw you Doctor, they were saying you were dead.."

"YOU DIED?" Amy and Clara gasped.

"I didnt die! All is good! Im still jolly old me! Stupid Shansheeth, saying i died when i didnt!" The Doctor bellowed.

_**A/N- I HOPE THIS IS OKAY! please review?**_


End file.
